


Is There Somebody Who Can Watch You?

by Larrygustavsson



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Dirty Talk, M/M, Mpreg, Nipple Play, Underage Sex, bottom!Louis
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-26
Updated: 2013-10-26
Packaged: 2017-12-30 12:25:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,322
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1018578
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Larrygustavsson/pseuds/Larrygustavsson
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Hazz" Louis purred into the sleeping man’s ear. It was 3 in the morning, Louis was glowing and he wouldn’t lie he was truly hungry, maybe he could get up and get his own food but you see, Louis was 4 months pregnant, starting to show and having a kid inside you consumed a lot of your energy … or well that was the excuse Louis had for everything. </p><p>or</p><p>Louis is 16 years old, Harry 22. Louis is pregnant.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Is There Somebody Who Can Watch You?

"Hazz" Louis purred into the sleeping man’s ear. It was 3 in the morning, Louis was glowing and he wouldn’t lie he was truly hungry, maybe he could get up and get his own food but you see, Louis was 4 months pregnant, starting to show and having a kid inside you consumed a lot of your energy … or well that was the excuse Louis had for everything. 

Harry huffed and rubbed his eyes, large hands patting the air until he found Louis making the pregnant boy smile and kiss Harry’s long and pale fingers. Harry’s lips tugged into a smile and opened one eye, meeting the younger boy.

"Yes, angel?" He asked and the shorter boy blushed at the petname. Harry was really great to him.

They’ve been dating for 6 months, not even a year but Louis didn’t care, he was sure Harry was the one. Louis’ parents didn’t approve of the relationship since Louis was barely 16 and Harry was 22, majoring in international business. Louis parents kicked him out when he confessed that he was carrying Harry’s child, neither of them had expected it but it happened. Louis was so glad that Harry was older and more mature and hotter and perfect-er than the kids at his school -they were all teenagers that just cared about sex- not like Louis didn’t because he did. He loved sex, especially now that he was pregnant, he seemed to be horny 24/7 but that isn’t the point, Louis parents kicked him out and Louis came to Harry’s campus dorm, one rainy night, with tears falling from his eyes, Harry took him in his embrace and promised that they would make it through. Harry moved out of the dorm when Louis told him that he was pregnant with his kid and homeless, they went to Harry’s mother, Anne, who accepted them with open arms. She obviously wasn’t too fond that her son got a child pregnant but she supported them, wanting her son to finish UNI so he could have a proper job and look after his own family as for Louis, he kept going to school, everyone looked at him with those judging eyes and teachers showed sympathy but Louis just couldn’t understand why, he was so happy, he was carrying a human inside his body, Harrys baby. Louis was so excited to become a dad, he didn’t see any bad side maybe morning sickness and cramps but that was about it.

"I’m hungry" Louis said, patting his tummy making Harry snort and stretch slightly. It was 3 am for Christ’s sake.

"That’s why you woke me up? Thought it was an emergency" He teased making Louis whine playfully. Their relationship was easy and natural, Louis knew it would be something more since the day he met the curly haired man. 

"C’mon Hazz get up and feed us!" Louis said pushing Harry’s heavy body with his little hands as Harry watched him in amusement. 

"Alright, alright. What are you craving for?" Harry asked, kissing Louis nose then forehead. Louis never understood why Harry loved his nose, it was one of the many strange things Harry liked that Louis couldn’t find sense of..

"Mhm" Louis said thoughtfully "What about fish with maple syrup" Louis said and Harry made no comment, he knew Louis had some strange cravings. Harry got up being followed by his pregnant boyfriend.

* 

Harry came back from his last period and he honestly was exhausted, though, what he found when he came home surely woke him up. Louis was sprawled on the couch, he probably skipped school or his last period. He had nothing but one of Harrys jumpers, the lavender one, a hand over the swell of his belly making Harry feel pride inside him and blood shooting to his cock just at the thought of the night where he knocked Louis up. His eyes trailed down his angelic face to the swell of his belly and finally his bare thighs. Harry growled under his breath, Louis was so gorgeous and Harry wanted to wreck him. Harry picked him up in fear that his mother would walk in and find Louis like that, he lifted the boy in his strong arms. Harry enjoyed going to the gym and Louis enjoyed watching him working out, it was a massive turn on or that was what Louis claimed. The sleeping boy stirred and opened his eyes when he felt those familiar arms around him, he smiled sleepily at Harry and kissed his neck softly 

"Hey" Louis crocked out, a layer of tiredness in his voice making Harry smile sweetly at him, Louis was truly adorable, his eyes looked so big and his fringe was plastered to his forehead, Harry pushed Louis fringe away with his lips, gently.

"Morning sleepyhead" Harry said rubbing Louis exposed thighs with his thumb. His skin was so soft, almost baby-like.

"I missed you today" Louis said as Harry set him gently on the bed, pressing their lips together not having to say anything. Louis hummed contently against his boyfriends lips, they always tasted like peppermint and Harry there was no other way to describe it, they just tasted like Harry . Harry’s hands moved to Louis thighs, not wasting time and spreading them, making Louis laugh against Harry’s lips while the older boy sucked his tongue, feeling Louis skin under his long fingers, Louis felt so warm, so nice, he loved how much curvier Louis was now, how round his bum was and the fact that this boy in his arms, was carrying Harry’s baby inside of him. Harry growled just at the thought, he fucked Louis so hard that it got the 16 year old boy pregnant, Harry didn’t even feel guilty. Harry’s fingers were digging in his firm thighs, keeping Louis thighs spread out while he ground down, feeling Louis cock hardening and moaning at the amazing sensation.

"I’ll take that as an `I missed you too´" Louis said teasingly, while Harry sucked in that spot where his shoulder and neck joined that turned Louis into putty. "Ow" Louis moaned while Harry brought one of his talented hands to the swell of Louis belly, feeling their kid between them making Harry grow hard. He got Louis pregnant; Louis was filled with a part of him. 

"Look so hot with my clothes" Harry said pulling back and looking down at the boy who was mewling for more. "This is why you’re pregnant darling" Harry growled, pulling the neck of the jumper Louis was wearing –Harry’s jumper- down until his puffy pink nipple was exposed "You loved getting fucked, don’t you baby?" Harry asked, licking slowly the nub, Louis arching his back in pleasure. He loved when Harry talked dirty to him. Harry smirked, wrapping his plump lips around Louis nipple, sucking on it making Louis moan loudly. Harry loved how vocal Louis was especially now that he was pregnant. He also loved how sensible Louis was now, he would just touch him and Louis could be coming just by a simple touch.

"H-Harry!" Louis moaned tugging Harry’s curls not knowing if he wanted to push him away or pull him closer, it felt oddly good. Harry smirked around the nipple, scratching his teeth against it and looking up at Louis which face scrunched up in pleasure; it was one of the most beautiful things Harry’s ever saw. 

Harry’s fingers dug in Louis thighs and trailed them up until he was touching the soft fabric of Louis’ boxers. He slid his hand inside and started kneading the warm and round cheek, while he sucked Louis nipple, making the shorter boy cry in pleasure.

Louis body squirmed in pleasure “Harry” he moaned, trying to push Harry away from his nipple though Harry just sucked harder and rubbed his finger against Louis’ entrance making the younger boy moan, feeling the raw sensation and his hole clench at nothing. Harry finally pulled back reaching for the lube on the drawer while Louis took off the jumper and got on his knees, always too eager.

“Hazz” Louis moaned, wiggling his round bum wanting Harry to fuck him, he was so hormonal, Louis just needed and wanted something inside him. Harry smirked, taking his time to appreciate Louis plump ,perky bum and his pink ,little hole. Harry took off his jeans, purposefully taking his time and throwing them across the room, not bothering to take off his shirt, the eldest stroked his cock as he watched Louis whimper in desperation. Harry smirked and walked to Louis uncapping the bottle of lube and coating his fingers, watching how Louis licked his lips.

“Mhm Louis do you know why you’re pregnant?” Harry asked, giving his fluttering ring a lick, loving the sounds Louis made and sliding one finger inside, slowly. The smaller boy moaned and nodded closing his eyes, loving the burning feeling of something inside him.

“Why is that love?” Harry asked, kissing his shoulder then sucking it. Harry’s larger body covered Louis whole shorter one, even now that he was pregnant.

“I-I’m a slut” Louis moaned. Harry nodded, clearly pleased with the boys answer

“Yes you are” Harry said huskily, adding a second long finger and curling them. Harry’s fingers were so long; he could touch places Louis didn’t even know they existed, which gave him such intense pleasure. “My little slut, always eager for my cock” He said curling his fingers and scrapping Louis walls to open him up. Louis whined and nodded, too eager. Harry absolutely loved every sound the shorter boy made, it gave him pleasure, watching him all rosy and swollen, begging Harry to fuck him.

“You like getting your hole played with?” Harry taunted, adding a third finger, this one was slightly uncomfortable but it soon faded away and Louis started moaning again. “Harry please” Louis begged. Harry smirked and pulled his fingers out, wiping them on the sheets, ignoring the fact that he had just changed them, pleasing his pregnant boyfriend was more important than the sheets.

Harry trailed his other hand to cup Louis tummy, giving it a gently massage making Louis skin get goose bumps. With his other hand he managed to press the head of his cock against Louis eager hole while Louis watched through his shoulder.

“Just do it Harry” Louis moaned. Harry pulled back and tasked his tongue

“Louis darling, I don’t think you get who is in control here?” Harry said with a fucking smug smile that Louis wanted to slap off of his face because Harry knew how needy Louis was

“Hazz please” Louis moaned nicely and Harry smiled “Much better” he said huskily, pushing inside all the way making Louis scream and fall on his elbows

“Harry!” Louis arched his back, being careful to not squeeze his tummy with their child.

“Yes Louis, you love it don’t you? Love being filled with a hard cock” Harry moaned, gripping Louis hips gently to not hurt him or their child. Louis mewled in pleasure and nodded

“Yes” he said though the burning and stretching sensations were still there “yes Harry please” Louis moaned pushing his hips back and holding his own belly with a hand. Harry started thrusting in and out of Louis, watching how his dick disappeared in Louis body and how Louis hole stretched to take his thick cock. It was one of the hottest sights. Louis was whimpering and chanting Harrys name, rosy cheeks and body squirming in pleasure, they had found that since Louis was pregnant he was a lot more sensible and the sex was amazing.

“Fuck Harry yes like that” Louis groaned gripping the sheets tightly trying to hold into something while he heard Harry’s grunts and the slapping of their skin. Louis knuckles turning white as waves of pleasure crashed his body making him lose his sanity with every thrust Harry gave.

Harry’s hands were sweaty and Louis skin was glistering with sweat making his hands slip from the younger boy’s hips, he hovered over Louis, pressing his chest to his back and fucking into him as quickly as he could, knocking Louis air out of his lungs.

“Fuck” Louis screamed feeling a kind of pleasure he had never felt before, he was feeling it to the bone. Every drag of Harry’s cock was a new sensation of pleasure shooting to different parts of his body, making his nerves wwreck and just beg for more more more.

“That’s it Louis, you will come just from my cock and I’m gonna fill you up so so good” Harry grunted, sucking Louis shoulder as Louis kept whimpering feeling wave of pleasure crash into his small body.

“Yes Harry close” Louis groaned, closing his eyes and throwing his head back feeling that warmth at the pit of his stomach, that thin line between pleasure and ecstasy.

“Harry” Louis screamed in the sexiest way, clenching around his boyfriends hard cock and coming all over his tummy while Harry moved his hips even faster fucking as fast as he could into Louis body making Louis sob without tears. The orgasm made his toes curl and body squirm, he fell on his side and Harry held him up to keep fucking into him making Louis whimper those little “ahs” that’s were one of the hottest sounds Louis could make

“Louis” Harry groaned coming into his boyfriend, filling him up and gripping his hips while he rolled his own wanting to make the best of his orgasm.

Louis moaned, he loved the sensation of being filled, he loved so much and it ended up in a pregnancy.

“Harry” Louis panted as the both of them tried to recover their breaths. “I love you” Louis whisper leaning into him, Harry wrapped his strong arms around his boyfriend and they both laid down, Harry kissed Louis head.

“I love you too, thank you for carrying my baby” He said proudly.

**Author's Note:**

> this is probably the worse thing ive ever written


End file.
